where his duties end
by juliette'sakuta ryusei
Summary: romance


Sebuah oneshot yang sama sekali berbeda dan khas dari seri Jiei saya. ^ ^ Hanya tiba-tiba brainstorming dipotong oleh gangguan adik saya dan sepupu saya ^ _ ^

"Papa ... dia sudah mati," terdengar bisikan lembut, nyaris tak terdengar, hantaman melalui udara, tegang berat.

Ia bertemu dengan suara yang keras dingin pemuda merenung dengan mata dilindungi oleh berat berwarna gelas.

"Cara terbaik adalah bahwa Anda berhenti mengatakan bahwa berulang-ulang," katanya, suara tanpa emosi. Dia tidak memberikan jaminan sekalipun. Itu tidak dinyatakan dalam tugasnya untuk menghibur Neon Nostrad muda, bosnya.

Mata Neon disiram, namun takut untuk memenuhi teguran lebih dari pengawal acuh tak acuh, ia berani mengusap air matanya.

Itu jijik untuknya, ketika ia bertemu dengan berita. Elaiza membangunkannya di tengah malam, mengatakan bahwa pengawalnya kembali. Hanya untuk mengumumkan bahwa Nostrad Kanan, ayahnya, tidak akan kembali lagi.

Impuls pertamanya adalah ... tidak tahu.

Pikirannya pergi benar-benar kosong, dan ia terlalu bingung untuk tahu kapan harus berhenti menjaga napas dan mulai bernapas lagi.

Ayahnya ... Nostrad Kanan ... mati.

Apa yang akan dia lakukan sekarang?

"Tak bisa apa saja dilakukan sekarang untuk dia," katanya, sambil mengangkat bahu. "Maafkan aku."

Kata-kata permintaan maaf gagal menyentuh hatinya, menghibur jiwanya bingung. Dia hanya terlalu dingin.

"Kau akan pindah ke tempat lain segera," lanjutnya. "New York City adalah tempat yang mengerikan bagi seseorang seperti Anda yang-"

"Hanya kehilangan nen nya?" tanyanya lembut. "Ya ... saya sekarang tidak ada, saya mengerti ... sekarang bahwa saya telah kehilangan kemampuan nen saya berharap ... Saya berharap Ayah membawa saya bersamanya."

"Dia tidak," desisnya. "Kau masih hidup Kau masih di sini.. Anda bukan apa-apa, tapi kau masih hidup."

"Hidup." Kata-kata meluncur keluar dari bibirnya seolah-olah itu adalah sebuah kata asing.

"Jadi saya akan meminta Elaiza untuk berkemas barang-barang Anda," ujarnya nya. "Besok pagi, saya telah mengatur untuk charter pesawat aku akan menyerahkan kepadanya serta rencana untuk kebutuhan keuangan Anda.."

"Kurapika ..."

"Ya, Neon-sama?" ia bertanya, hanya berhenti cukup lama untuk memberinya terlihat cepat.

"Aku takut ..."

"Ini hanya normal," katanya setelah beberapa saat. Dia berbalik pada dirinya, dan di matanya, itu berarti pencabutan dari situasinya. Punggungnya dingin, keras, dan jauh.

"Apa yang akan saya lakukan sekarang?" tanyanya dengan suara keras.

"Saya memiliki segalanya direncanakan, Neon-sama. Anda tidak harus khawatir tentang apa pun," katanya, melihat kembali padanya. Namun, lensa kontak gagal untuk menunjukkan melalui emosi yang dia inginkan dan butuhkan begitu buruk sekarang. Jaket kehidupan yang akan menyelamatkannya dari sensasi tenggelam yang dialaminya beberapa waktu lalu.

Dengan hanya beberapa kata, ia mampu membuang segala sesuatu dalam hidupnya ke dalam kekacauan.

"Tidak, aku takut ... benar-benar takut," katanya lembut. "Tolong, Kurapika, memberitahu saya bahwa itu akan baik-baik saja."

"Saya bilang, Elaiza akan menangani semuanya," katanya dengan suara yang sama masuk akal nya.

"Peluk aku ..." katanya, nyaris mengemis.

Ia terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakannya, tapi ia masih tetap pasif. "Saya dibayar untuk tidak melakukan itu, Neon-sama saya. Dibayar untuk melindungi Anda, dan menghibur Anda bukan pekerjaan saya."

Ketakutan bersembunyi di dalam bayangan seperti dia menari terhadap siluet jahat hatinya mengancam membanjiri dirinya, membawanya dalam, menelan seluruh nya.

Bukankah dia membutuhkan perlindungan dari itu?

"Saya berharap saya masih memiliki penulis Ghost Ini akan saya ceritakan apa masa depanku.. Ini akan memberitahu saya apa yang saya harus berhati-hati ... apa yang harus menakut-nakuti saya. Ini akan menghibur aku." Suara Neon terdengar lagi.

"Kau hilang," katanya blak-blakan.

"Ya."

"Dan besok, Anda akan hidup sebagai manusia,. Anda akan hidup sendiri, tanpa nen Anda lagi Anda harus mempersiapkan diri," katanya.

"Ya." Dia bangkit gemetar dan berjalan mondar-mandir gelisah. "Aku takut."

"Saya menyarankan Anda untuk tidak mengatakan bahwa lagi juga Jika Anda memikirkan hal-hal cukup keras, itu hanya akan menjadi kenyataan.." Neon diam sejenak, lalu menyeka air matanya. "Berapa Daddy membayar Anda?"

Ia terkejut dengan apa yang dia katakan dari biru, tapi ia memberinya gajinya.

"Saya akan membayar Anda semua keberuntungan saya ... segala sesuatu yang masih di bawah nama Nostrad saya ... hanya ... hanya terus saya tutup." Dia akhirnya menangis. "Hanya memeluk saya sekali ini saja, Kurapika."

Dia membeku, terkejut oleh penderitaan dan rasa sakit yang terlihat di wajah nyonya muda itu '. Itu menarik-narik sesuatu dalam dirinya, bagian dari tubuhnya bahwa dia tidak pernah mengakui sejak dia mulai berlatih nen.

Apakah itu air mata yang melakukannya?

Dia sakit?

Dia tidak tahu, tapi sebelum ia bahkan bisa menyadari apa yang dia lakukan, dia telah melangkah ke arahnya dan meletakkan tangannya di rambutnya, lembut tapi tegas.

Kemudian dengan kelembutan domba jadi lemah lembut, dia menempatkan kepalanya di bahunya, merapikan rambutnya.

Dan dia tidak berbicara lagi tentang harga, gaji, atau kewajiban pengawal.

Untuk malam ini, untuk malam terakhir Neon Nostrad di sini di Kota New York yang menghancurkan dia tidak bersalah, dia akan menjatuhkan tugasnya sebagai pengawalnya untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya, ia akan menjadi temannya.

akhir

horeeeeee akhirnya bisa di translate


End file.
